Child of the Wilderness
by Isabeau Jones
Summary: The Phantom finds his love, come back after being exiled from her home with Raoul, but a nasty shock awaits Erik....
1. Found

"**You have no Idea how that Night has left me…"**

***

Erik's eyes danced down to the fire he had built in the hearth. They welled up with tears as his mind wandered back to that night, all those months ago….

That night, with its horror and sadness...

And its passion…

He shook his head as if to ward off a terrible dream. He could not-WOULD not-make himself think about that night. _The past is behind me,_ he thought. _The bridge has been crossed. I'll stand and watch it burn…_

He leaned forward into his chair, burying his masked face in his hands. Even now, though he lived so far away from the tortured memories that The Opera House had caused him, he still wore the mask. Erik always told himself that he was like Jesus, bearing his own crown of thorns. Only Christ had to carry his burden for less than a day.

Erik was doomed to life with his own Crown of thorns…his mask…

He lifted his head from his hands, and rose to the door of his home, donning his cloak.

It wasn't much, just a small, three room house, with a den, bedroom and kitchen. He could see the ocean, though. He lived not to far from a marketplace, so he could go there whenever he wished.

He crossed to the small, hidden pathway between his home and the ocean. This path was hidden by tall beach grasses, and gave him a place of sanctuary from his solitude. He could venture, day or night, into his place on the beach, his little hidden alcove in a cave near the sea. Tonight, he needed to walk around. His mind was conjuring memories he wished to keep hidden for these long six months.

"Oh, Christine," he moaned as he walked, treading on the soft, white sand with his black boots, "I pray each night for you. I've sacrificed my food, my sleep and my sanity sending you my thoughts and love. Why did you leave me? I could have changed…"

Tears began to cascade down his face, as he came closer to his hideaway. He came to the mouth of his cave, and he had to lean against the side of the rock wall as his memories flooded back to him in a torrential flood.

"I could have Changed..."

*******

_That last night, while the Opera burned…They shared a love that rivaled all other loves. She said she loved him, and he loved her more than his own meaningless existence. Their union, if it only lasted for a short amount of time, would stay in his mind for the rest of his life. He believed that they would be together forever after that one magical night…_

_Until that boy. Raoul. He came back into her life, and threatened to have Erik killed if Christine hadn't come back to him._

_She went with him. She didn't look too upset about leaving Erik, broken beyond repair, alone and in the dark. She gave him only a sparing look, and left her ring with him. And never looked back as the boy took her away._

***

He snapped out of his memories as the sound of crying echoed from the cave. Erik lifted himself from his spot against the rock, and delved into the cavern, to investigate the sound. The darkness was home to him, so the deep dark of the grotto was visible to his eyes better than any normal human. Suddenly, he spied a figure, encased by darkness, sobbing in a corner of the cave. The form was feminine, and concealed in a dark cloak, and she (he figured the person was a female,) was moaning softly.

_She…no….Impossible…could it be….?_

"Christine?"

The woman's head jerked up in surprise, and his fears were confirmed. It was Christine.

"Erik…?" She whispered through her tears, "Is it you?"

He stumbled towards her, tripping over his own feet. It WAS her, after all these wasted weeks and monotonous months of hell, she came to him…

She stood up, concealed in her cloak, and tried to go to him. But her legs gave out from beneath her, and she sank to the ground once more.

Erik was at her side once more, and gasped. Something was wrong with her. Her face was thin, unnaturally so, and white as the sand on the path. Her hair was lank, and she seemed to be terribly sick.

"Erik…" She murmured again, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you…"

"Shh, shh," she hushed her gently. "I'm here, nothing can harm you, and my words will warm and calm you…"

"Oh, Erik, she sobbed into the ground, "You have no idea how that one night has left me…The one night we shared…Erik, he threw me out because of what happened…"

"Christine!" Erik gasped, non-believingly. "You told him? Why-?"

She shook her head. "No," she murmured softly.

"Then how did he-?" Erik began, but could not finish.

His eyes had traveled down her pale face, trying to fill his head with her image.

Then down her perfect breasts…

Then down to the full swell of her belly...

* * *

Well, this is my first try at a Phanfic. Please review and enjoy! I'll write another chappy if anyone gives a good review. (Happy Holidays, everyone!)


	2. Rescue

_Here's my part two! Thank you for the reviews, you guys! This chappy might be iffy, so I'll make the next one better!_

For what seemed for an eternity, neither of the two moved, save but Christine's heavy breathing and cascading tears.

Erik couldn't move his eyes from Christine's belly. _Not possible…_ he thought, scanning the other's face. _The child is Raoul's, the child is Raoul's, the child is Raoul's…_

"Erik?" Christine whispered, moving her hand to his. "Please, I need you…Your child needs you-"

"IT," he began sharply, "Is not mine."

That seemed to break Christine even more. "Raoul said the same thing," she whispered, shrinking back from him and gazing at the ground.

"You mean that you two…" he began, but trailed off, daring to think that the boy had not had his way with her.

"No," she said simply.

Erik looked at her with almost a worshiping look. She was still his, not The Boys….

But he snapped out of his happiness when he realized that Christine must have been cast out some time ago, for she looked as if she'd been on the streets for ages. He knew he had to get her and the-the child to safety before any harm came to them.

"Come with me," he said gently. He took her hand before she could say another word, and lifted her into his arms. She curled close to him, protecting her unborn child against Erik's body.

_She's so light,_ he thought, treading back to his home. Her sobbing had subsided, and she appeared to be sleeping in his arms.

When he arrived at his home, he lay Christine on his bed, and covered her with a blanket. Her breathing had slowed, and she looked so frail and sick in the fading light the fireplace was giving. He departed from the room, with a heavy feeling in his heart as he gazed once more at the sickly body.

He rushed to the kitchen, and began to slice a loaf of bread, and prepare some broth. As he worked, his thoughts were spinning around his head like a hurricane…

_She's Come back to me!_

_But she had no where else to go…_

_She loves me!_

_But she was alone on the streets because of YOU._

Erik stopped short when he thought about that. It was his fault…

But he would right his wrong. He would care for his Angel, and-

_And the child?_ A cruel voice in his head sneered_, __The Child, who will probably look just like it's father? A Devil's Child…?_

He slammed down the knife he was cutting bread with, and braced himself against the table. His head was spinning so fast…

_BEHOLD, MADAMS AND MESSIOURS, THE DEVIL'S CHILD!_ The cruel voice shouted in his brain, replaying his own childhood memories of his existence in the circus.

_Devil's Child…_

_Devil's Child…_

"No," he murmured, "It will not look like me."

He turned toward his bedroom, where he though he heard Christine stir. He strode to his room, and when he opened the door, he found Christine standing up, wrapped in the blanket he gave her. She looked frightened.

"I thought I was dreaming," she said, "I thought you might have died…

"Christine, you should be laying down," Erik simply stated, looking down at the floor.

"You look extremely ill."

"As do you," she whispered, taking a tentative step towards him. "Erik, why won't you look at me?"

He had no answer. He looked up slowly, and said, "Are you hungry? You must be, lie back down, I am preparing food for you."

He left the room, and closed the door behind him. His thoughts turned back to the child. Angry and shameful tears began to trickle down his face.


	3. Thought

The night passed on as Erik cared and guarded his lost angel. He fed her, gave her drink, and sang to her. His voice seemed to calm her fears, and whenever she woke up in the night, his bittersweet lullabies lulled her back to sleep. He stayed by her side for the entire night. She was asleep at the moment, her chest rising and falling gently. Erik gazed at his angel for a few moments longer.

_She is still the most beautiful woman on the planet,_ he thought tenderly. He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. He caressed her cheek, and his hand slid down her arm, and stopped at her stomach. He let his hand linger for a moment. His eyes closed, and he imagined if it were possible for him to create a normal child. _Of course not,_ said the voice of hatred in his head. _It WILL be a monster, a demon, and will live like a ghost…or more appropriately, _**a phantom**_…_

He jerked his hand back, and rose to his feet in an instant. Dawn was approaching, and he must get some rest if he were to fix his broken angel. He sighed, and backed away from the room, never taking his eyes away from Christine.

He crossed to his writing desk in the den, and slid his mask off his face. Erik ran his fingers through his long, black hair, and his inner voices began to argue once more.

_She's very sick._

_Now, whose fault is that?_

_That boy's fault. He threw her to the streets-_

_Is that so? Or did she leave out of shame?_

…

_Yes, you ignorant beast, out of shame! Shame, because she knew the child wasn't Raoul's! Because she knew, THE CHILD IN HER WOMB WAS A HELLSPAWN!!!_

"NOO!" He slammed his fists on the table, hurled his mask across the room, and dashed into the cold of the night.


	4. Memory

Erik collapsed to his knees about 100 yards away from his home. His exposed face was being attacked by the wind, and it stung his eyes. He fell to his back, and gazed up at the pre-dawn sky. A few stars remained, and tears began to flow from his eyes like waterfalls. He lay there, sobbing for what seemed like an eternity, and eventually cried himself to sleep there, on the ground. Erik began to dream about that night, as his Opera House burned above him and Christine...

_*******_

_**"Erik!" she gasped, when he gave her back her ring. "You know I love you! Don't play the self-pity card. I've loved you since I first time I met you. I will give my world to be your bride."**_

_**Erik looked at her with surprised eyes. "You would give up everything…For me?**_

_**She nodded he head. "I Love you, Erik. Never forget that."**_

_**"I never will, My Angel," he whispered, as he led her to his sleeping chambers, "I never will…"**_

**_***_**

Erik awoke from his dream then, when he realized were he was. It was day, and he remembered his mask was back in his home. He dashed back to his cottage, flipping his hood up, so his deformed face could be hidden from the sun itself. He made it back home, and he found a strange sight. Christine was crouched awkwardly on the floor, holding his mask in her hands. She heard the door open, but didn't raise her eyes to him. She simply held out his mask to him. He bent down to her level, and gently took the mask from her, and adhered it to his face. She whispered, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her quizzically. "What for, Christine?"

"For causing you so much torment and pain. I should have just drowned myself in the ocean, for you would never have to know about this!" she gestured to her stomach. She began to become angry. "You hate it. You hate our child, but you don't know what it looks like. You are scared, Erik!"

There was an awkward pause. Christine was crying, and Erik sat there dumbstruck. He didn't hate the—it, but he was afraid. Not of it, but for it. "I don't want it to live like I must. That is what I am afraid of. I know it will have my face."

Christine looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared, too, Erik. Did you think about that?"

He hadn't.

* * *

Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys! I'll have more chappys soon!


	5. Kicking

For the next three days, little was said between the two. Erik tended his angel, and she became stronger by the day. One night, Erik was in the den, writing something at his desk. His eyes were drooping, as the fire was slowly dying in the hearth. He yawned, for about the tenth time that night. He seriously needed some sleep, but taking care of Christine was a full time job. From what he had gathered from her, she had been cast out about three months ago, and had been begging on the streets. She was very badly off, but when Erik found her, they both knew that things would take a turn for the better. Now that she was on the mend, he could have some time to himself. Now, as he worked at his desk, he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around sharply, and noticed Christine standing behind him.

"Why are you awake?" Erik asked her, and turned back to his work. "You are still very sick."

"I am better." She stated simply, easing herself into a nearby chair. "Erik…?"

"Yes?"

"Say my name."

Erik spun back around, confused. "What?"

"Say my name, Erik. I need to hear you say my name, or I will go insane. I need to hear you say it. Say it like you still love me."

"You know I do," Erik said, getting up and crossing to her.

"Then say it," she pleaded with him, taking his hand in hers.

Could she really want this? For him to prove his love for her? Hadn't her done that enough? Hadn't he taken care of her for these three days, and—

"Erik?"

He looked at her with a sort of held back reverence for her. He sighed. "Oh, Christine."

She smiled gently. "Thank you, Erik." Suddenly, she took a sharp intake of breath, and leaned forward in her seat, with a look of surprise on her face.

"Christine? What's wrong?!" Erik cried, afraid to touch her. It's too early for this yet!

"Her eyes had a questioning look to them, but she smile after a moment. "The baby's kicking."

Now it was Erik's turn to be surprised. "What?"

She took his hand in hers, and placed it on her stomach. "See?"

He was still for a moment. Then, he felt movement beneath his hand. It's impossible! He thought. But that tiny movement made this child more real now. He felt a smile creep across his lips, and he looked up at his angel, with tears in his eyes.


	6. Rumors

The Next morning, Erik walked to the market before Christine awoke, and bought a few things. He always had his ear out for some sort of gossip. The little stories that the villagers told each other about each other were very amusing to Erik. But today, as Erik was buying some bread, he heard an older couple talking.

"Lafayette," the woman said, "Did you hear about that De Changy affair?"

"No, Clarice," the one called Lafayette said. "What's the news?"

"Well, apparently, The Vicomtess is "missing" from home," The Clarice woman said in a hushed voice.

"Missing?"

"Aye," she continued, "but I hear that the Vicomte threw her out because she was a whore."

Erik's hands balled into fists at these words. _She wasn't a whore!_

"A whore? Really? How'd he know?" said Lafayette.

"She was apparently havin' another man's baby! And this whole incident happens over six months ago, so no one knows if she's dead or livin'! But now he wants her back, and has a 25,000 franc reward for her to come home!"

Lafayette shook his head. "Wonder why, seein' she's a strumpet and all…"

"Ah, but listen close now," Clarice beckoned him closer. "What I hear from my sister is that he's gonna have his own revenge on her!"

"You mean he's gonna kill her?!" Lafayette gasped.

Clarice nodded.

Erik had been frozen to the spot listening to this exchange. He hastily paid for his things, and rushed back to his home. His head was spinning, and he had to tell Christine this.

_Or Do you?_ The twisted voice said in his ear. _Why tell her? If he cast her out, she's all yours now… You have her, you keep her!_

Erik had reached the door, and opened it slowly, not making any sound in case Christine was still asleep. He crept in, and saw that Christine was sitting at his desk, reading something.

"Good morning, Christine," Erik said, bringing his groceries to his kitchen. "Why are you awake?"

She looked up from the desk and said, "I got antsy," She smiled, and looked back down at the paper. "Erik?" she called into the next room.

"Yes?" he replied, still putting away what he bought.

"Come here, please."

He obliged. "What is it?"

"Did you write this?" she asked, holding up what he was writing the night before. It was a song.

"Yes, Christine. I was working on it last night, but I don't have a title for it yet."

"I was singing it to myself. It's beautiful, Erik." She said, "Did you write this for me?"

He paused for a moment, "Actually, I wrote it for the two of you."

Christine looked puzzled. "The two of—" but then she smiled, and looked down at her stomach. "Thank you, Erik."

He tried to smile back, but his mind was still on the rumors he had heard earlier that day.

"You're welcome, Christine."


	7. Ring

About a month or so had passed, and Erik and Christine grew closer, and Erik became more accepting of the child's presence. He would sing his lullabies directly to the child, and would even while Christine was asleep, he would listen to the child inside of her by laying his ear to her stomach.

One day, while Erik was writing yet another song for his family, a thought struck him.

_We're not married…And she's still legally married to--_

"Christine?" Erik called to her. She was outside, taking a stroll while the weather was nice. After a moment he called her again.

She came in with the second call. "What's the matter, Erik?"

He held a finger up to silence her, as he rummaged through his desk. After a moment, he stood up, and slipped something into his pocket. He took her hands and led her to the chair near the fire. "I have something very important to ask you." He told her, sitting her down into the chair.

"Yes, Erik?"

"Well, it's really a two part question."

"Okay, then ask me the first part, then." She said, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Were you and Raoul…married?"

She looked at him with a look of apprehension. "Well, no. We were technically still engaged at the time, but he told everyone we were husband and wife."

"But you're not?"

She shook her head. "No."

Erik was elated to hear this. "Then, here goes my second part of my question. Christine Daaè," He paused, and took a tiny box out of his pocket, "Will you be my wife, for all of eternity?" Inside the box was a ring. Her ring, the one she left behind with him so long ago.

Christine was crying. "Erik, I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Erik looked shocked. "Would I propose to you if I didn't?"

"No."

"Then, Christine, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" cried Christine, and flung herself into Erik's arms, laughing and crying at the same time. Erik joined in her laughter, and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, christine," He whispered into her ear. "You've finally found the man behind the monster."

"I've always seen him," she whispered back, "I was just too scared, because you are the most extrordinary person I've ever met, and I never thought I deserved you."

"Likewise, my dear." The former phantom held her close, never wanting to let go.


	8. Stolen

One day, In the next month, Erik went out to market. Christine hadn't been feeling well, so he went out to buy some medicinal herbs. While he was browsing the market wares, he saw a pair of scruffy and sinister men heading in the general direction he came from.

"That old broad said he lived passed the village, you dope," One of the men, who was shaped like an ape, said to his companion, who looked like a tent pole.

"I don't know, Ace," said Tent-pole. "Let's ask around. Hey, you there!" he shouted to a man. "You seen this man before?" Tent-pole showed a picture to him, but Erik, who was behind the Ace and Tent-pole, couldn't see it.

"Who, him?" the man said, ""Yea, I've seen him afore. He lives up yonder, near the beach. He pointed towards Erik's home.

His heart sank. _Who were these men?_

"Thanks," Ace said to the man. The pair took off on horses, and started off towards Erik's home.

He stood there pondering like an idiot, then suddenly, he remembered the rumor her had heard about a month ago. About Raoul, and—

"**CHRISTINE!"** he shouted, scaring everyone in the immediate vicinity out of their wits.

He dropped everything he was holding, and dashed out of the village towards his home.

_It can't be…The boy can't have found us…_

He made had almost it to the cottage, and saw the men's horse still out front. Then he heard a scream coming from inside, and saw the two men carrying Christine, who was unconscious.

"**DROP HER NOW!**" Erik snarled at the men, and Ace and Tent-pole turned around in surprise.

Erik launched himself at Tent-pole, knocking him to the ground, and began strangling him.

_YES!_ The voice of hatred said, _DO IT! KILL HIM! __**KILL HIM!!!**_

But a blow to the back of his head caused him to let go of his adversary, and he fell into blackness….

****

The next thing Erik knew, the moon was overhead. Why am I outside? He thought stupidly. Then, it dawned upon him what happened earlier. "Mother of God," he whispered, and rose to his feet. "Christine?!" He called into the house, looking in all three rooms. When he made his way into the den, he found a note, pinned into the desk with a dagger. The paper was written in a fancy script, and it read:

"You will never see her or your demon child again. I will see to that personally."

-R

Erik pulled the dagger out of the desk, and re-read the note. With each word, he felt as though the dagger had pierced his heart, not the wooden desk in front of him. His eyes began to blur, and tears fell like rain out of his eyes.

Suddenly, his sorrow turned to hatred.

_Yes, my friend,_ the voice was back again. _Use your hate. Too long you've held back your fury. Now you find her, and WRECK HAVICK ON ALL WHO DEFY YOU!!!_

Erik leapt to his feet, and dashed out the door. He WOULD find her, and kill the insolent boy who dare steal what was rightfully his!


	9. Companion

About 50 miles away, in a large estate just outside of Paris, The Vicomte De Changy, also known as Raoul, stood behind a large window in his parlor. So far, his plan was going along splendidly. His two goons, Ace and Alphonse, had gone in search of the creature known as 'The Phantom,' a few weeks ago. He knew wherever he was, she would find him there. If he was wrong, then his goons would kill him instead.

Either way, he would have his vengeance.

And just two hours ago, he had received word that Christine had been found. He smiled a devilish smile as he stared out the window.

"They should be here by now," he snarled. "What is taking these idiots so long?"

As soon as he said that, he saw two men on horseback ride up to his gate. He ran out to greet them, and saw the beautiful Christine had been tried up, and gagged on Ace's horse.

"Bring her in my parlor," he commanded, leading them into his house, "Then you can have your reward."

About half an hour later, Christine awoke, bound and gagged in a strange place. Or, maybe not so strange….

_Wait,_ she thought, _Am I in--_

"Good Morning, Sleeping beauty," an all too familiar voice sneered behind her. She awkwardly tried to swivel around in the chair she was tied to, and saw Him standing there.

Raoul.

"Mmph!" Christine cried indignantly, but the cloth around her mouth stifled her cry.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, my dear," he crossed over to his castaway fiancée, and caressed her cheek. "Christine, we could have been so happy together, but you had to ruin it, didn't you?" He struck her face so hard, that if she weren't bound to the chair, she would have toppled over.

"You're nothing more than a filthy, common slut," he scorned," striking her again. "Now that I have you again, I will make sure the spawn you are carrying will perish, along with its sire."

Christine's eyes widened, and tears began to leak from them.

"Aw, poor whore," said the boy. "Are you scared that I'll hurt the thing? Well, worry not, my dear, it'll feel no pain when I remove it from this world, but I can't say the same for you. You will get what's coming to you, Mon Cherie."

With this, he left the room, saying to his cronies, "Bring her to the cellar. And, call Doctor Cicero. His patient awaits him…"

Christine dropped her head to her chest, and looked down at her swollen belly. _I'm sorry, my little Angel,_ she thought. _Erik, please, come find us….Please… _

Three days later, Erik had made it past three villages, and two small cities and a river. I have to be close, He thought. He was passing yet another small town, and he crashed into a woman. "'Scuse me, sir." She said, but he knocked her down, causing her to drop her packages. Despite his gut feeling, he bent down and helped the woman pick up her parcels. "I'm sorry, mademoiselle," he said quickly, and got back up.

"Sir, where are you headed?" the girl inquired, adjusting her long black hair.

"Paris. I... have some business to attend to," he said simply, and started to continue on his way.

"Paris? But, monsieur, Pairs is in the other direction." The girl pointed behind her.

Erik's heart sank. Had he traveled all this way, and wasted all this precious time for nothing?

"But I am heading to Paris myself, I'll come with you, and show you the way." She said, and stuck out her hand. "My name's Isabeu, by the way," (Yes, I stick my own character in there )

Erik nodded at her. "Erik. Now, we must hurry, I have no time to waste."

Isabeu beckoned him to her home, where she could get a pair of horses and some supplies. She and Erik mounted their steeds, and rode off towards Paris.

Some time later, about dusk, the two riders dismounted for the night (much to Erik's dismay) in the woods. Erik had a fire started, and Isabeu unpacked a small meal for the two of them. The two companions began to talk. Erik was angry at her for making them stop, so he didn't have much to say.

"What business do you have in Paris?" Isabeu asked politely.

"It's rather personal." Erik responded.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to visit my sick godmother. I'm a certified nurse." She said proudly.

"Wonderful," he said, hardly paying attention. "I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow, be prepared to wake at dawn." He laid against a tree, with his hood still pulled over his mask.

"Goodnight, Erik," Isabeu whispered, pouring water on the fire.

* * *

Happy Holidays to you, my loverly readers! Thank you for your reviews!


	10. Opera

Longest chappy yet! THE END IS NIGH! Thank you everyone for your support on killing the Fop, I totally agree!Hope everyone had a Merry Xmas!

* * *

Christine had been locked down in the cellar for almost a week now. At least, that's what she thought. She'd lost track of the days since she had been imprisoned at her former fiancée's home. The two men who had abducted her had been sent to find a doctor… Doctor Cicero he had been called. Ever since then, she had been on the verge of a meltdown. But it had been days since they left, and no word of the doctor. Food was occasionally sent down to her by a maid, but that was all. Would this be the end, then? Would she and her child die down in this cellar?

_And Erik? What would become of Erik if I die?_

So many horrible thoughts began tumbling in her mind, she started to feel sick. She wished she could just go to sleep, but her anxiety and the baby, who was getting very active, kept her awake.

All of a sudden, a crash from upstairs pulled her from her thinking. She heard raised voices, and what seemed to be a gunshot. All the commotion terrified her.

The door to the cellar burst open. The Fop stood there. "Get up. We're leaving."

He forced her up the stairs, and through the parlor, where the body of one of the men who had abducted her was lying dead from a gunshot.

Christine screamed.

* * *

Earlier that day, Erik and his new companion Isabeu had made their way into a nearby suburb of Paris. He had told her about his quest, and she listened like a true friend. But his new friend had gotten upset with him. The pair had hardly talked since that morning because Isabeu was mad at Erik for waking her so early. She told his that women don't like to be disturbed so early in the day. She had been asking around for directions from some locals, while Erik kept a lookout. Erik spied two familiar faces in the crowd, leading on another man. They were the two men who abducted Christine! He got off his horse, and ran after the three men. The bigger man, Ace, had heard a noise behind him, and saw Erik charging towards them.

Erik lunged at them, and grabbed Tent-pole and threw him to the ground. He picked up a large anvil, and slammed it into his head. Tent-pole stopped moving.

He turned to the other two, Ace pushing the other man into a carriage. Erik ripped Ace out of the carriage, and drew his blade. He held it to Ace's throat, but before he could deliver the deadly slash, a gunshot rang out. Erik felt a burning pain in his side, and let go of his enemy. His eyes were getting blurry, and he saw the two men made a speedy getaway in the carriage. He crumpled from the ground, and raised his hand to where the bullet had pierced him.

A steady stream of blood trickled down his snow white shirt.

"Erik!" A voice shouted. Isabeu's voice. She caught him before he crumpled into darkness.

_Is this my death?_ He thought to himself, as his thoughts began to fade, _I'm sorry Christine, I've failed you…_

"Isabeu?" he managed to sputter, as he felt someone half carry him to an alleyway.

"Yes," she responded, tugging at his shirt, "Stay still, I need to get this bullet out of you.

_Silly child, Can't you see-_

"I'm dying?" he accidentally whispered.

"Not on my watch," she whispered as she took out her small medical bag.

***

Raoul had had his former fiancée blindfolded, and secured into a carriage after Ace had come back with news of The Phantom. In his anger, The Vicompte shot down his henchman. He had told Doctor Cicero to meet them at the abandoned opera house, since no one ever goes in there. In truth, the Fop was afraid. He needed to get rid of Christine and her baby before Erik could steal her back. But, unbeknownst to Erik, Raoul had a sinister plan for him. Raoul assumed that The Phantom would follow Christine wherever she went. And since no one ever goes to the opera house, no one would know what happened there…

***

"Erik?"

Erik didn't want to open his eyes. He felt groggy and dizzy. He felt Isabeu's presence, but mistook her for Christine.

"Christine?" he murmured, hoping that this past week or so had been a nightmare, a bad dream.

"Christine?" Isabeu echoed, "No, Erik, it's me, Isabeu. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," he muttered, trying to sit up. "Where are we?"

"Inside the Opera Populaire." She said, "And don't get up so fast, your stitches will break. I had to do an emergency surgery back in that alleyway, or you would have-"

"Inside the-"Erik couldn't believe his ears. _Why, of all places, should she bring them here?_

"It was either this place or the jailhouse," Isabeu said quickly, catching the manic look on her companion's face. "The police were coming, so I took us to the one place in Paris that no one ever goes into. Is something wrong?"

He had no answer for her. He hadn't been here for eight months, and the place was almost fully restored. It was amazing.

"Erik," Isabeu intruded on his thoughts, "When you woke up, you said the name Christine. And while you were asleep, you kept calling to her. And now that I've told you where we are, you look sort of guilty…like…" Her eyes lit up. "Like YOU were the one that caused the fire here! And your mask…" Isabeu had been very polite about his mask before. She hadn't brought it up in previous conversation. "Erik, are you The Ph-"

"Yes. I am the Phantom of the Opera." Said the ex-Opera Ghost, scooting up into a seated position. "Or was, anyway. I must find Christine before Raoul can kill her. Come, now, help me up."

"We're in a bit of a pickle, friend." Isabeu whispered, "I hear someone coming, we have to hide!"

* * *

ow, here's the scoop. I am not going to be able to write the next chappy for, maybe three to five days. I have to go to D.C to visit Grandpa. So, I would love it If people would send me Ideas on how I should continue. Should the Fop be spared? Will the baby live? What about Erik and Isabeu? Will they find Christine in time? It's up to you, my dear readers. Bon Voyage!

-Isabeu A. Jones.


	11. Escape

Raoul had half dragged and half carried Christine into the abandoned opera house. He thought that the cover of night would hide him, but he had no idea about who was hiding in there now. The doctor followed behind, keeping an eye out for anyone following them. Unfortunately, he didn't know about the two people hiding inside the Opera House either.

"In here," Raoul barked, throwing Christine into the old Prima Donna's room. "Don't move from that spot, until I return," he threatened, and swiftly left and locked the door behind him.

"Now doctor," the fop spoke in an undertone, "In a few minuets, after she calms down a smidge, I want you to go in there, and do what I've paid you for. Drug her down, and remove the fetus from her. But be sure to make sure she lives. Sew her up, and dispose of the thing in whatever way you seem fitting. Then you may leave." He left the hallway, and back to the carriage to park it behind the opera house.

Unfortunately for him, he was ignorant of two things. One, the fact that the large mirror in the Prima Donna's room still was connected to the tunnel to the Phantom's lair, and also that Erik and Isabeu were hiding behind it.

Erik and Isabeu had barely made it into the tunnel when they heard a noise from the Prima Donna room. They turned around, keeping out of sight, and saw the Fop dragging someone who was bound and gagged into the room. He said something to them, and locked the door as he left.

Erik recognized the figure as soon as Raoul left.

"Christine!" He called to her. "That's her! It's Christine!" he whispered to Isabeu. "Help me stand!"

Christine had heard her named being called. Her eyes darted around the room quizzically. Could it be…?

"Have you forgotten your Angel?" the voice called again.

"Mmph!" She tried to call out to him, but her mouth was still bound.

"Hold still, my Angel," he called back, "I am coming."

With Isabeu's assistance, he made his way into the room. He broke from his friend and darted to his lover. "Oh, Christine!" He gasped when he saw the bruises the Fop's slapping had given her, and the fear and sadness in her eyes. "It's alright, my love, I'm here! I'm going to get you out of here." He started to untie her. "Can you walk?"

She shook her head. "It hurts to move." She looked down at her stomach. "It's soon, now, my love. The baby. I'm scared."

"Shh," he calmed her, and scooped her into his arms. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Erik knew that it must be either the Fop or one of his henchmen, come to check on Christine. He began to panic. "Christine, my friend Isabeu is a nurse. She will lead you down into the lair, and take care of you until I return." He handed her to Isabeu. Thank goodness Isabeu was an athletic young woman. "Go down the tunnel till you come to a lake. There should be a gondola there. Take the boat and steer to my Lair. Go, go now!" He pushed her into the tunnel, and sealed the mirror behind them. He trusted Isabeu. He knew she would take good care of his Angel.

But a key clicking in the door stole his attention. Luckily, there was and abandoned coil of rope tying together some boxes. He quickly untied the roped, and looped it into his trademark Lasso. The door swung open the moment Erik hid behind it.

A man walked in, with an oversized white lab coat. "Miss Daae?" he called sinisterly. "Where have you gone?" He was holding a bottle behind his back, and a medical bag. The bottle read Chlorophorm.

Erik was horrified, because he knew what the man's purpose was. _He must be exterminated,_ Erik's Voice of Hatred thought, as he crept out behind the door, holding his lasso above the doctor's head…

* * *

Surprise!

Bonus Chapter!

Happy New Year, y'all!


	12. Time

Isabeu carried Christine to the gondola, put her in the back, and began to row through the underground lake. After a few quiet moments, Christine moaned in pain.

"What's wrong Christine?" Isabeu stopped rowing, and looked behind her.

She was sitting at the bottom of the boat, knees raised against her belly, arms wrapped around her knees.

"It hurts," she grimaced.

"Is it the baby?" Isabeu knelt down to her new friend.

She nodded.

"Don't worry. As soon as we get to the lair, you can lie down, and I'll try to give you something for the pain." She put a supportive hand on Christine's shoulder, and stood and began rowing faster than before. A few minuets later, the pair had reached the underground shore. Isabeu hoisted Christine up into her arms, and looked around. They were in a splendid place. It was a large, cave, but decorated like a magnificent palace. There were candelabras all around, and a magnificent organ near the back of the cavern. In the far right of the lair, there was a large, swan shaped bed. _I hope Erik doesn't care too much about these sheets, _she thought as she laid her charge on the bed. _Because they are going to get very messy_.

"Now try to stay still, my friend. Call to me if your water breaks. I'll look and see if I have anything for you to take for the pain." _Thank goodness I remembered to bring my medical bag,_ she thought, and grabbed it out of the boat.

"Isabeu?" Christine called apprehensively.

_Oh, Lordy,_ Isabeu thought. _Here we go…_

***

The deed was done. Erik slipped the noose off the corpse's neck. Now, he had a problem. Should he go after the Fop now, or right to the women? Isabeu was strong; she could take care of them for him. But, he recalled what Christine had said before Isabeu took her down the mirror. _It's soon, now, my love. The baby… _Erik knew he couldn't miss the birth of his had to be with her now. He dropped his lasso, and took off down the tunnel.

Once he hit the lake, he had another problem. The gondola was gone, which meant that they had gotten to his lair. But there was no way to get across for him. He would have to either double back and take a longer passage…or swim through the lake.

As disgusting as it was, Erik stripped off his boots and shirt _(and the phangirls go wild!)_ and dove into the water. He swam as fast as he could, and finally made it to his old home.

_Not much has changed,_ he thought, as he heaved himself onto solid ground. Excepting a thick layer of dust on everything, the mob that had tried to catch him that night had touched nothing…

"Erik!"

He snapped his head up at the sound of his name. Isabeu had charged towards his, and dragged him into his small kitchen. "Thank god you're here!"

"Isabeu, what is going on?!" He demanded.

"Erik," Isabeu took a deep breath in. She looked incredibly flustered. "Christine's water broke, and she went into labor about five minuets ago."

All the blood had drained from his face. His eyes widened considerably, and all of a sudden, his mask felt more of a brand on his skin than ever before.

"She's having the baby NOW." She shook him by the shoulders.

_No, no, no, no, no…_ he thought desperately. _It's not happening, she's so sick, it can't be time, neither of us are ready for—_

A scream from the other room snapped him out of his terrified thoughts.

Isabeu pushed him out of the room. "Go, go GO!" She ordered. "Make her as comfortable as possible. She's going to be in a lot of pain."

***

Raoul knocked on the door to the Prima Donna's room. "Have you finished, Cicero?" he called through the door.

There was no answer. "Cicero?" he called again. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. He opened the door slowly, and found no one was there. Perplexed, he turned around to exit the room. But something fell out from behind the door.

It was the body of the doctor. And next to it was a lasso.

"DAMMIT!" The fop swore, and in his anger, threw a candlestick at the mirror. It shattered, and behind the shattered remains, he found a long tunnel. He smiled devilishly. This must be how she escaped. He thought, and stepped over the shards of glass, and into the awaiting gloom.

(CLIFFHANGER!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! This Chapter's in two parts, and I'll either put up the other part tonight If I have the time! Please don't kill me!)


	13. Ultimatum

Christine lay in bed, her face and hair drenched in sweat. It had been only fifteen minuets into the birth, but the pain was almost too much for poor Christine's sickly body. Erik had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, and his other hand holding hers. She screamed for the fifth time since Erik came down to the lair.

"Take a deep breath, Christine," Isabeu coached her patient. She stood at the foot of the bed, aiding with the delivery. "That's it, sweetheart, you're doing wonderful. How's she feeling Erik?"

"How bad is the pain, Angel?" Erik whispered.

"It hurts…" she panted, "So much…" another scream erupted from her lips. She squeezed Erik's hand so hard, he was sure he would break it.

"You're almost there, Christine, the baby's almost out.

Erik let go of one of her hands and caressed her cheek. "Be strong, my love. It's almost over."

"When I count to three, give one more push, and then you can rest." Isabeu encouraged.

_Sweet Jesus,_ thought Erik. So many thoughts were buzzing around his brain, he was getting dizzy.

"One…"

_Would Christine and the child be alright? _

"Two…"

_Will mother and child live? The whole pregnancy must have been tramatizing to them…_

"Three!"

_Will the child have a normal face???_

Christine made a strained face. She screamed for the last time, and her head fell back on the pillow.

Erik feared the worst. "Christine?" she didn't answer. He thought she looked dead. "Christine?!"

"She's resting," Isabeu said gently behind him. "Let her sleep. She's had a tough time."

He turned to her. She was gazing down at a tiny blanket wrapped bundle in her hands. Tears were glittering in her eyes. "Oh, Erik," she said softly. "Say hello to your child."

He gazed down at the blanket wrapped bundle. Now is the moment of truth… He extended his arms to take the baby, and

--And a gunshot rang out. Isabeu's eyes widened. There was a large bloody wound in her side. She fell backwards, still clutching the baby to her chest.

"Isabeu!" Erik cried out. He bent over to check her wound, but he received a blow to the back of the head from a blunt object. He staggered to hiss hands and knees. A presence ran past him. He couldn't see, but he heard Christine shriek and the baby cry. He tried to stand, and he looked around for the fiend. He saw Isabeu lying facedown in the ground, with a large pool of blood spilling from the wound. The gun that had wounded her lay about five feet from her body. Erik hoped she was alright, but his main concern was for his family.

The baby was gone. So was Christine.

He turned toward the water, and there was standing his hated enemy. The Fop. He was holding Christine against his body, and had a rapier pressed against her throat. The other hand held the baby ominously above the water.

"Monsieur Phantom," he sneered, "We meet again."

A decade seemed to pass before either of the rivals moved. Finally, Erik took a step into the water.

"One more move and they die!" snarled the Fop. He pressed his blade closer to Christines throat.

"Please monsieur," The former phantom begged. "Let them go. We will leave Paris, we will leave France even, if you only let us go."

"You should have thought about that before you RAPED my fiancée. You monster!" he barked at Erik.

The Opera Ghost's mouth snapped shut. The hate and misery he had felt for his actions were intensified more than ever at this point.

Raoul wickedly grinned at his foe. "Now, you demon, you will hear what I must say. All those months ago, you gave Christine a choice after you trapped us down here. You said either I go free, and she stays with you for eternity, or I die and she go free. Now I will give you an ultimatum."

"No…" Erik pleaded softly.

"Oh, yes." Fop snarled. "You must choose. Either I let my sword slip across her pretty neck, or I let your…" he couldn't find a word to describe how repulsed he was by Erik's child. "…your spawn drown in the lake. You must choose. Only one may live. Then, I leave you to your darkness."

(CLIFFHANGER!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! This Chapter's in THREE parts actually. Sorry, guys! I am almost done with this last part, then Epilogue and Ill work on Part 1 of the Sequal…DUnDUnDUHH!!!)


	14. Hope

Christine lay in bed, her face and hair drenched in sweat. It had been only fifteen minuets into the birth, but the pain was almost too much for poor Christine's sickly body. Erik had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, and his other hand holding hers. She screamed for the fifth time since Erik came down to the lair.

"Take a deep breath, Christine," Isabeu coached her patient. She stood at the foot of the bed, aiding with the delivery. "That's it, sweetheart, you're doing wonderful. How's she feeling Erik?"

"How bad is the pain, Angel?" Erik whispered.

"It hurts…" she panted, "So much…" another scream erupted from her lips. She squeezed Erik's hand so hard, he was sure he would break it.

"You're almost there, Christine, the baby's almost out.

Erik let go of one of her hands and caressed her cheek. "Be strong, my love. It's almost over."

"When I count to three, give one more push, and then you can rest." Isabeu encouraged.

_Sweet Jesus,_ thought Erik. So many thoughts were buzzing around his brain, he was getting dizzy.

"One…"

_Would Christine and the child be alright? _

"Two…"

_Will mother and child live? The whole pregnancy must have been traumatizing to them…_

"Three!"

_Will the child have a normal face???_

Christine made a strained face. She screamed for the last time, and her head fell back on the pillow.

Erik feared the worst. "Christine?" she didn't answer. He thought she looked dead.

"Christine?!"

"She's resting," Isabeu said gently behind him. "Let her sleep. She's had a tough time."

He turned to her. She was gazing down at a tiny blanket wrapped bundle in her hands. Tears were glittering in her eyes. "Oh, Erik," she said softly. "Say hello to your child."

He gazed down at the blanket wrapped bundle. Now is the moment of truth… He extended his arms to take the baby, and

--And a gunshot rang out. Isabeu's eyes widened. There was a large bloody wound in her side. She fell backwards, still clutching the baby to her chest.

"Isabeu!" Erik cried out. He bent over to check her wound, but he received a blow to the back of the head from a blunt object. He staggered to hiss hands and knees. A presence ran past him. He couldn't see, but he heard Christine shriek and the baby cry. He tried to stand, and he looked around for the fiend. He saw Isabeu lying facedown in the ground, with a large pool of blood spilling from the wound. The gun that had wounded her lay about five feet from her body. Erik hoped she was alright, but his main concern was for his family.

The baby was gone. So was Christine.

He turned toward the water, and there was standing his hated enemy. The Fop. He was holding Christine against his body, and had a rapier pressed against her throat. The other hand held the baby ominously above the water.

"Monsieur Phantom," he sneered, "We meet again."

A decade seemed to pass before either of the rivals moved. Finally, Erik took a step into the water.

"One more move and they die!" snarled the Fop. He pressed his blade closer to Christine's throat.

"Please monsieur," The former phantom begged. "Let them go. We will leave Paris; we will leave France even, if you only let us go."

"You should have thought about that before you RAPED my fiancée. You monster!" he barked at Erik.

The Opera Ghost's mouth snapped shut. The hate and misery he had felt for his actions were intensified more than ever at this point.

Raoul wickedly grinned at his foe. "Now, you demon, you will hear what I must say. All those months ago, you gave Christine a choice after you trapped us down here. You said either I go free, and she stays with you for eternity, or I die and she goes free. Now I will give you an ultimatum."

"No…" Erik pleaded softly.

"Oh, yes." Fop snarled. "You must choose. Either I let my sword slip across her pretty neck, or I let your…" he couldn't find a word to describe how repulsed he was by Erik's child. "…your spawn drown in the lake. You must choose. Only one may live. Then, I leave you to your darkness."

***

Erik stood there, frozen. How could this man -no, this _creature_ - demand such a price? The love of his life, or the life of his child? No one deserved that.

He tried to plea with him. "For God's sake, Monsieur-"

"You try my patience," the fop growled at his adversary. "Make your choice."

Then it hit Erik. This boy was acting how he had. He was blinded by his hate and rage. The roles had been reversed. Nothing would change this boy. Nothing short of a miracle.

Christine's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes had found her Angel of Music, and they pleaded with him.

"I'm so sorry, Christine," he sobbed, unaware of his own tears. "So, so sorry—"

"YOU ARE OUT OF TIME, MONSTER!" Raoul screamed. "CHOOSE, NOW, OR I'LL—"

The Fop's threat was cut short by another loud gunshot. A gunshot wound split apart his shirt, and he let go of Christine. She snatched her baby out of her captor's hands before he hit the water.

The Fop never moved again.

The two angels looked at each other, and then looked at the direction of the bullet's path. Isabeu was standing on the shore. She was holding the fop's gun in one hand, and the other staunching the blood flow in her wound. "I guess…I'm a pretty good shot, aren't I?" she smiled.

Erik smiled at his companion, and looked back at his bride. She was staring down at her baby, smiling. She glanced up at Erik, with tears in her eyes. "Is it over?" she asked softly. "Truly?"

He slowly made his way towards her, pulled off his mask, and kissed her with an undying passion. When they broke apart, Christine was beaming at her angel.

"It's a boy." She said, and placed her son in his father's arms. He took the child, and looked down into his little face. He gasped.

The first thing that he noticed was the hair. He had a thick mop of black hair, which he inherited from his father. The babe also had sparkling blue eyes, just like his father. His little nose was almost an exact copy of Christine's.

And his face…

His face was perfectly symmetrical, with rosy red cheeks. His father was speechless. He looked back up at Christine. She was looking at the shore.

"Isabeu!" she cried.

Erik looked the way she was looking, and saw Isabeu as she collapsed to the ground. He handed his son back to its mother, and darted to his friends side. Her face was pale, and blood soaked the front of her dress. He lifted her head and shoulders, and called her name again.

"Isabeu?"

Her eyes slowly creaked open. "Erik?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," her friend said quietly, smiling softly. "You saved us, Isabeu. Thank you."

Now she returned his smile. "That's what friends are for," she grimaced in pain.

"Isabeu!" he cried, and raised his fallen comrade into his arms. "Christine?" he called to his angel.

"Yes, my love?" she was behind him the entire time. She was ready to leave.

Erik nodded to her. "We must go. We're going to the nearest hospital. Isabeu needs help, and you and our son need to be check out. And then, we can go home." He crossed to the old shattered mirror, drew back the curtain, and with his new family, escaped into the darkness, leaving fear and loneliness behind in the lair. He knew Isabeu would be safe, shoe would live. She was strong. And his darling bride, she would become strong again. And his son would be a strong, wonderful and handsome young man, and attract many fine young women. He smiled as he entered the predawn Paris streets. He finally had hope, for the first time in his life. And happiness.

It was not only the dawning of a new day. It was the Dawning of a new life for Erik.

Stay tuned for the Epilogue! Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! They really helped me though my day!


End file.
